<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Really Pretty by Notal_ent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902849">You're Really Pretty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notal_ent/pseuds/Notal_ent'>Notal_ent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notal_ent/pseuds/Notal_ent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kazuichi gets drunk and compliments his tired boyfriend without knowing they're actually dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (minor), Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane (minor)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Really Pretty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almost ten days and no one has posted/updated anything in this goddamn ship tag. So I took it upon myself to just post this badly written crap and to give some energy to the starving Soul Friends enjoyers on Ao3</p><p>Edit: Felt like taking this off anon in case anyone wants to check out my other writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loud laughter came from the music venue. The owner of said laugh was none other than Ibuki Mioda, that in itself wouldn’t be something abnormal. The true abnormality was revealed when, upon opening the doors, the smell of alcohol hit the three people standing outside like a brick wall.</p><p>Sonia, Hajime, and Mikan took in the scene before them. Ibuki, still howling with drunken laughter, lay on the floor, a nearly empty bottle rolled around beside her. Akane was also on the floor, spinning another bottle, this time it was completely empty. Kazuichi was sitting on the podium, hugging his knees and leaning on one of the pillars.</p><p>“I-I-I-Ibuki!” Mikan was the first one to say anything to their three drunk classmates, “P-P-Please get u-up, th-th-the ground is cold a-and you could get sick!”</p><p>The Ultimate Nurse rushed over to her hysterical girlfriend. Her panicked shouting caught the attention of the other two as well. </p><p>“Akane!” Sonia steeled her voice and hurried over to her partner as well, “Drinking at our age is highly inadvisable!”</p><p>“Sh-sh-she’s right,” Mikan began while trying to help the wasted musician off the ground, “Underage drinking, and drinking in general, could cause serious brain damage, among other health risks.”</p><p>Hajime drowned out the rest of the explanation as he made his way to the cowering man on the stage. </p><p>“Let’s go,” he muttered to Kazuichi.</p><p>The mechanic just looked at him from under his beanie, he said nothing.</p><p>“Come on, Kaz,” he ushered, holding out his hand for the other man to take.</p><p>Once again he got no response, verbal or otherwise. </p><p>Hajime huffed, his fingers brushed the drunk man’s in an attempt to get him to take the offered hand, “I’m not going to lecture you, I promise. I just want to take you back to my cottage.”</p><p>Finally Kazuichi took his hand and attempted to haul himself up. He failed and almost fell to the ground, his boyfriend caught him in his arms before he could hit the cold stage floor.</p><p>Putting one of the mechanic’s arms around his shoulders, Hajime began walking away from the music venue.</p><p>The cold air blew at their faces as they crossed the bridges to the first island. No words came from the shorter man, only a few grunts here and there as he tried to huddle into the other’s warmth.</p><p>They reached Hajime’s cottage with an awkward tension hanging in the air. The minute the door opened, the brunette set Kazuichi down on the bed.</p><p>“Hajime…?” Was the first thing his boyfriend had said to him.</p><p>“Yup, it’s me,” he said offhandedly as he helped take off the mechanic’s shoes.</p><p>“Hajime…” he repeated, somewhat deliriously. </p><p>“How much did you drink?” the taller man asked once the shoes and jumpsuit had been removed.</p><p>Kazuichi, flushed face and slightly damp eyelashes, twiddled with his fingers and stayed quiet. He drew his legs close to his body so he could hug them once again.</p><p>“I’m not going to yell at you, Kaz, I just want to know,” he sat down next to his boyfriend, slowly he ran one hand along his back in an attempt of comfort.</p><p>“Two bottles…” he mumbled, “We shared them.”</p><p>“What was in them?”</p><p>“Uhm… one was white wine and the other, uh… whiskey.”</p><p>“Whiskey?” he repeated, his eyebrows rose up in surprise, “How did you three manage to drink an entire bottle of whiskey?”</p><p>“We couldn’t really finish it,” he said as he subconsciously started leaning into the other man, “It didn’t taste good.”</p><p>At this point Kazuichi was already halfway into his boyfriend’s lap, creeping ever closer in an unrealized quest for warmth.</p><p>“And why did you three deside to get drunk in the music venue?”</p><p>“Ibuki said it would be fun…”</p><p>With a sigh Hajime lay his boyfriend down, much to the other’s mumbled protests, “I’ll go get you some water and then you’ll go to bed, ok?”</p><p>The pink-haired man didn’t seem too fond of Hajime leaving but didn’t attempt to get up anyway.</p><p>After a minute the brunette returned, a glass of water in hand. The mechanic had moved around while he was gone, he was lying in a different position and the sheets were all messed up under him.</p><p>Kazuichi sat up the moment his boyfriend approached, “Hajime…”</p><p>“Mhm, still me,” he hummed nonchalantly, “Here, drink all of it.”</p><p>The other man tried to complete the given task but his aim was off and he missed his mouth almost completely. He struggled for a little while or so before Hajime took pity on him and took the glass from his hand.</p><p>“How did you even manage to drink one third of a whiskey bottle,” he wondered as he brought the cold glass to the mechanic’s lips, “When you can’t even drink a glass of water properly?” with the other hand he supported the other’s head as he drank.</p><p>When he was done he set the glass aside. Hot pink eyes stared at his every movement.</p><p>As the silence grew increasingly heavier he decided to speak and keep the other man occupied, “You didn’t have to wriggle around so much, you know? I was gone for only a minute at most.”</p><p>“Can’t sit still…” he mumbled.</p><p>“God,” he huffed with an exasperated expression, “What am I going to do with you?”</p><p>As he stared at his flushed boyfriend he thought of an idea. It was pretty half assed, but he was tired, so this idea would have to do.</p><p>He lay the pink-haired man back down, face up, “Hajime…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, still me,” propping Kazuichi’s head with two pillows, Hajime moved to lie on his boyfriend’s chest.</p><p>He wasn’t actually lying, per se. He had crossed his arms on top of the other man’s chest, and was propping his head with them. Yellow-ish eyes stared at foggy pink ones.</p><p>“There,” he said as the corners of his lips tipped up, “Now you’ll have to sit still.”</p><p>The mechanic’s arms moved to Hajime’s waist, his hands clutching at the shirt. As the two stared at each other, the brunette noticed the blush on the other man’s face becoming darker and darker. His mouth opened and closed, trying to say something.</p><p>“Hajime,” he said yet again.</p><p>“Yes, Kaz?” he hoped the other actually had something to say this time.</p><p>“You’re really pretty…” were the words he blurted out after a long pause.</p><p>Hajime could feel his own face flushing ever so slightly, “Am I?”</p><p>“You’re really really pretty,” he repeated, the brunette could smell the whiskey on his breath from how close they were.</p><p>Although he desperately craved sleep he decided to humour his boyfriend’s drunken shenanigans, “You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“I do!” he retorted with much vigor.</p><p>“Well do you think Sonia’s pretty too? Or is she prettier than me?” he asked with a hint of mock jealousy.</p><p>Kazuichi gnawed at his lip while staring at him in concentration.</p><p>“You’re prettier,” he decided at once.</p><p>Hajime couldn’t help the giggle that came out of his mouth, “Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes! You’re really uh, you uhm, uuh,” he watched the other man become a fumbling mess, seemingly forgotten the word “pretty” he had been using just a few seconds ago.</p><p>The mechanic turned his head to the side, giving his boyfriend a full view of the tears gathering in his eyes.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Kaz? Why are you crying?”</p><p>“You’re so pretty…” he mumbled out with a somber tone, “Somebody’s taken you already for sure…”</p><p>With that gloomy sentence Hajime realized what was troubling the other man at the moment. He couldn’t remember they were dating. He let out another set of giggles, and decided to mess with his boyfriend before he told him he was his boyfriend.</p><p>“You guessed it,” he said, an amused smile on his face, “I’m dating somebody.”</p><p>Kazuichi made a sad noise as he tried to bury his face in the pillow, he clutched the other man’s shirt tighter.</p><p>“Don’t sound so miserable, Kaz.”</p><p>“I knew it… I have no chance with someone as pretty as Hajime,” he uttered to himself.</p><p>“Are you sure? I think you and him have a lot in common,” he baited the mechanic into looking at him again, “Both of you have weird hair and sharp teeth. Both of you can’t sit still and do dumb things sometimes,” he continued describing the man in front of him.</p><p>“Who is he?” he asked with furrowed brows, looking like he wanted to fight the imaginary copy of him Hajime was describing.</p><p>“You’re really stupid sometimes, you know,” Hajime whispered as he leaned in and captured the other’s lips, “It’s you,” he said once their chaste kiss had ended.</p><p>The drunk man didn’t seem to believe this, to prove himself right the brunette moved even closer, close enough to pepper his boyfriend’s skin with pecks and kisses.</p><p>Even after all of that Kazuichi had it in him to ask, “For real…?”</p><p>“Yes, Kaz, for real. We’ve been dating for two weeks now.”</p><p>It took some time but when it finally clicked the mechanic brought his arms up to wrap around the other’s neck, “Oh my god,” he sniffled before he began crying, “I’m dating the pretty Hajime.”</p><p>Hajime couldn’t help but laugh at the overwhelming joy his boyfriend was experiencing.</p><p>“How did I manage to score such a pretty boyfriend?” he asked in between sobs.</p><p>The tan man chose not to answer, instead he kissed the other’s face until the tears stopped, and continued to do so after that. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around each other in a tight embrace, a little too tight even.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning Hajime was ushered by Sonia to sit at the most secluded table in the restaurant, currently occupied by Mikan.</p><p>“So,” she began with tiredness in her voice, “How did you two survive the night?”</p><p>“I-I-I didn’t want to f-force Ibuki to drink sleeping pills, b-b-because I was panicking so m-much and couldn’t remember a-any possible side-effects of doing so. S-So I just stayed up a-and played games w-w-with her until she fell asleep.”</p><p>“And for how long were you doing that?” the brunette asked.</p><p>“U-Um, we fell asleep around… four in th-the morning, m-maybe?”</p><p>“Aren’t you still tired, Mikan?” the blonde woman inquired, exasperated.</p><p>“A-A-A little, but I-Ibuki has a hangover and can’t g-get out of bed, s-so I’m here to bring her medicine and breakfast.”</p><p>“Damn, what about you, Sonia?”</p><p>“Well Akane is very… prone to crying when under the influence of alcohol so everything I tried to do to get her to sleep made her cry, eventually she fell asleep when I put on a documentary on book printing.”</p><p>“And you, H-Hajime?”</p><p>“Honestly I think I had it best,” he sighed as he picked at his food, “Kazuichi was pretty quiet at first, but he still fidgeted a lot. He couldn’t fall asleep so I lied down next to him, he started complimenting me, and when I said we were dating he started crying tears of joy. Then we fell asleep.”</p><p>“I’m glad he wasn’t too troublesome,” Sonia said as she ate, a look of sympathy in her eyes.</p><p>“If only he could remain like that. He’s not a troublesome drunk but he’s awful when he has a hangover.”</p><p>“I-I could give you some painkillers to help him,” the nurse said as she took out a box of painkillers from her pocket.</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll be going now. When I’m not glued to his side he gets really whiny,” the two women waved him goodbye as he left the restaurant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally this was supposed to be a drawing but I suck at any angle other than face-fronting so it became this instead.</p><p>Another thing Kaz was supposed to do was repeat that Hajime's "really pretty" a lot more, but I cut it cuz it didn't read good :P</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>